To The Pain
by ArchangelUK
Summary: Can one movie shared with Kari change Davis and TK's relationship for the better and will Kari wait for either of them? Short sad little TKDavisKari triangle fic slanted more towards TK's feelings. My first ever fic readmedo! AAUK 0:


**To The Pain...**

_I do not own Digimon or the film "The Princess Bride", or any possessions at all actually, so I'll have to give this computer back...damn...  
  
NB. Italics are thoughts._

The spaniard drew his sword and gave a few practice swipes before sheathing it again. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down, the man in black still climbed the rope. "Hello there. Slow going?", the man in black looked up quizically at the spaniard.  
"Look, I don't mean to be rude but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me." He flashed a small smile and started to climb again. Inigo, the spanish swordsman inclined his head apologetically, "Sorry."  
"Thank You."  
"I do not suppose you could speed things up?" Inigo asked impatiently  
"If you're in such a hurry you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do."  
"I could do that. I still got some rope up here. But I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you." The man in black looked astonished by the spaniard's honesty and smiled before answering back with almost a laugh in his voice, "That does put a damper on our relationship."  
"...But," Inigo said crouching down, "I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top..."  
  
Three youths sat on an old sofa watching a movie, it had taken them less thim than normal to find an appropriate choice. The film they were watching was "The Princess Bride" - a sort of fairytale spoof-comedy-romantic-action and adventure film. So not too many genres covered. It was a film TK had introduced to Kari a couple of years back, and it had recently been re-released on video. He had been keen to snap up a copy as soon as he found out, but when he went to the store he was surprised to find that Davis was also buying a copy. The following discussion revealed that Davis liked the film too, and working on something that they (finally) had in common. TK begrudgingly invited Davis over to join himself and Kari in watching it. Kari hadn't been very pleased with TK, but he explained that he was just trying to build bridges between the two of them. Kari smiled at this and nodded happily, she seemed bery pleased that TK was trying to get on with Davis and vice-versa.  
  
Kari sat between the boys on the sofa, which was probably for the best as she didn't want to 'appear' to be taking sides. Although it was evident as the movie went on that she had snuggled a bit closer to TK. Davis noticed this and growled softly, although it wasn't meant to be audible Kari did hear this and responded by giving the goggle-clad boy's right hand a squeeze. Davis immediately ceased movement, and he almost forgot to breath, Kari giggled, causing TK to notice the enclasped hands of Davis and Kari. He frowned slightly and hid the pain it caused him, he shifted and ended up a bit further away from Kari. She immediately let go of Davis' hand, causing a little groan of disappointment, and turned back to the movie.  
  
The film was reaching its climax, in the honeymoon suite. Wesley - the man in black - having been recently resurrected by a 'miracle pill' (coated in chocolate) had been reunited with his true love Princess Buttercup. "Oh, Westley," she cried, "Will you ever forgive me?"  
"What hideous sin have you committed lately?"  
"I got married. I didn't want to. It all happened so fast." The excuse sounded lame, but as with all things fairytale, there is a loophole.  
"It never happened."  
"What?" Buttercup exclaimed.  
"It never happened."  
"But it did! I was there...this old man said man and wife."  
"Did you say I do?"  
"Uh...no. We sort of skipped that part."  
"Then you're not married. You didn't say it. You didn't do it." Westley looked over Buttercup's shoulder, "Wouldn't you agree, your highness?"  
  
Tk looked on as Prince Humperdink, the film's baddie entered the room for the final showdown. The reason he had loved the film so was a) it was funny, and b) he could identify with it. TK often imagined that he was Westley and Kari was Buttercup, he often refered to it as 'our film' when talking to Kari about it. Imagining he and Kari together was all he had however, as Kari just didn't appear to feel the same way as he did about her.  
  
Storybook love? Yeah right. He thought to himself, Why can't things just be the way I want them for once, why can't Davis just be my friend and leave Kari alone. Why can't Kari just understand how I feel? Why can't I tell her...  
  
Humperdink looked at Westley with a smug look on his face, "A technicality that will shortly be remedied...but first things first.." He drew his sword, "To the death!" Westley slowly sat up,  
"No! To the pain!"  
"I don't think I'm quite familiar with that phrase?"  
"I'll explain, and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand. You-wart-hog-faced-buffoon!" All three youths laughed at the insult, although TK's was forced. In the film, Humperdink stared at Westley in shock, "That may be the first time in my life a man has dared insult me."  
"It won't be the last. To the pain means the first thing you lose will be your your feet below the ankles, then your hands at your wrists. Next, your nose."  
"Then my tongue, I suppose? I killed you too quickly the last time, a mistake I don't mean to duplicate tonight."  
"I wasn't finished! The next thing you lose will be your left eye followed by your right!"  
Humperdink groaned impatiently, "And then my ears...I understand! Let's get on with it!!"  
"Wrong!" Westley yelled, "Your ears you keep, and I'll tell you why; so that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness is yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman that cries out, 'dear god what is that thing!' will echo in your perfect ears. That is what to the pain means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever."  
  
Silence.  
  
Humperdink spoke, "I think your bluffing."  
Westley: It's possible, pig. I might be bluffing. It's conceivable you miserable vomitous mass, I'm only lying here because I lack the strength to stand. Then again, perhaps I have the strength to stand after all." Slowly, Westley stands, his sword pointed at Humperdinck's chest, "Drop... your... sword."  
  
There is a clatter as Humperdinck throws his sword to the ground.  
  
The rest of the film passed quickly, Kari yawned and stretched as she got up off of the couch, Davis yawned also. "That film gets better every time I see it."  
"Yeah, me too." TK muttered. The three of them made their way to the door of TK's appartment.  
"Hey, TG why don't we all go out for something to eat."  
"Davis, his name is TK."  
"Whatever." Davis snorted, "How about it?"  
TK looked around the appartment, his mother wouldn't be back for another six hours and he was hungry. He could see Kari clutching her stomach and groaning in mock starvation, behind Davis' back. "I suppose so," He shrugged, "Lets go."  
  
The Delphi Pizzaria was packed with tourists, but there was no where else to go. The three sat in a booth sipping on drinks as they waited for the signal that they could collect their order. Conversation wasn't high on the list of TK at the moment but for Davis, his silence only encouraged him on.  
"...And that is why soccer is better that basketball, TP."  
"That's all very well Davis, but half of your reasons why soccer is better than basketball was because you played it."  
"I'm glad you noticed Kari!"  
"Davis..."  
A bell sounded, and a voice called out "Table 14 and table 21!"  
"Hey TK, that's us." Kari said excitedly, "Finally some food."  
"I'll get them for us Kari." TK said standing up,  
"Uh-uh, TS I'll get them." Davis stood up too,  
"Davis, I'LL get them."  
"Oh no you will not."  
"Davis!"  
"Damn you TL!"  
"ENOUGH!" Kari yelled, clearly annoyed at the fact they were sqabbling again, she stood up as well and pushed both of them back into their seats, "I'LL get them."  
She pushed past Davis and walked purposefully up to the counter, Davis and TK scowled at each other and started sipping their milkshakes again.  
  
"Table 14 please." Kari said handing her ticket in."  
"Table 21 please." A boy about a year older than Kari said as he moved beside her at the counter. They smiled at each other, "Your order ready too?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she replied blushing slightly. _He's kinda cute..._  
  
As they began to make small conversation, Davis looked up from his milkshake and saw Kari talking to the boy. After about five minutes neither had left the counter, and TK looked up to see Davis staring wide eyed over his shoulder. TK turned around to see Kari talking with a strange guy, he was just in time to see Kari obviously flirt with him, and him back. TK's expression quickly matched Davis' as both Kari and the guy scribbled something down on pieces of paper and exchanged them.  
  
_They've exchanged telephone numbers!_ His mind screamed. _No, not now...._  
  
TK's shoulders slumped and he turned away from them unable to look anymore. He found himself staring into the dejected face of Davis, who shook his head slowly, and picked up his glass as did TK. TK swirled it thoughtfully for a minute then turned back,   
"To the pain..." he announced sadly raising his glass. Davis looked puzzled for a moment before the true meaning of what TK meant sunk in. He nodded and raised his glass, touching it to TK's,  
"To the pain..." he replied.

"Hey guys!" Kari bounded over carrying three luke-warm pizza boxes an waving a piece of paper in the air. The two boys looked over at her and smiled weakly, it was all they could do...

* * *

Well that's it! Allthough not strictly my first fic, it's the first on ff.net. Neither Davis nor TK won, but there is always room for a sequel...who should get the girl? Anyway, I have to get back to my Takari fanfiction epic I am writing, I already have five chapters done or half completed but so far those are chapters 1,2,5,8 and 10 (of 11 chapters!). Typical of me to write them in no particular order, I should post chapter one up in a couple of weeks maybe.  
  
Anyway, (constructive) replies please!  
_  
ArchangelUK_ 0:-)


End file.
